Becoming One
by comet799
Summary: Wow, look at the creative title! YAAAAAAAY! um, this is just a happy little plot bunny that appeared in my head and is forcing me to write it down. Please, please, please, please, review! I plan to get a beta for the next chapter, hopefully. Also hooray for Durincest, avoid if objectionable to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Longest A/N I've ever written... bear with me. Please.**

**Culture for this story: Erebor was never lost, yadda yadda yadda. Relationships between two men are saccepted, as the male-female ratio... well... kind of means they have to. However, those of the line of Durin are expected to reproduce, so none of that for them. Incestuous relationships are frowned on and usually not spoken of, but not regarded as especially sinful. Oh yes, and dwarves sense their One within a certain radius, but only after both are of age. If one is of age but another is not, there's only a subtle, unnoticeable pull between the two.**

**Every ten years in the mountain of Erebor, a month-long festival is held: creatively named the Ten-Years Celebration. The dwarves of Middle-Earth gather to renew alliances and catch up. Most of all, however, the celebration honors the line of Durin (specifically, deceased monarchs, the current king, and the crown prince; anyone farther than one step from the throne is not considered royal for the festival's purposes) and their long rule.**

**Some customs that revolve around the ruling family include an epic poem recited about each of the past monarchs. Then the living members of the line read a few sentences describing the most important (personal) event of the year for every year they have been alive. These are later used to compose their postmortem epic.**

**The most complex ceremonies have to do with the One of the King and Crown Prince. Every ten-year, the monarch makes a public show of his stable relationship with his mate, and his One shows off how much they trust their king. This is supposed to symbolize the King's strong, loving relationship with his kingdom.**

**It's slightly different when a Prince finds his One for the first time. They are free to consummate as soon as they want, but cannot tell anyone until the beginning of the Ten-Year Ceremony. Any physical relationship is also begun on the understanding that their bond may be broken during the festival.**

**On the third day of the Ten-Year Festival, the Crown Prince is supposed to announce he has found his One. This is always a huge event, accompanied by even more celebration.**

**The people elect a council of five respected dwarves, whose job it is to test whether or not the Prince and his One have or can have an unbreakable relationship.**

**The eight councilmen then summon the Prince on the fifth day to a public questioning, where each council member asks one question of the heir that must be answered truthfully. The one restriction on these questions is that the heir is not allowed to utter the name of his prospective mate, in order to prevent bias on the judges' part. The council writes down one question each for the One of the prince, who responds via notes that are returned to the council by the heir on the sixth day of the festival. Through all this, only the Prince can look on his One's face, and his One is hidden away to help keep her identity secret.**

**On the seventh day, every council member privately creates one test for each half of the partnership, basing them off of what they know of the heir and what they have learned of the One. These are designed to target weaknesses in the relationship, on the theory that either the bond will break or the relationship will grow unbreakably strong. They are usually fairly insignificant tests, more amusement and reassurance for the people than actual test for the monarchs, but if the council feels the bond is unfit, they can be intense, humiliating, or very, very, sexual. In fact, there are only three rules- the prince can't be injured, his mate cannot be _permanently_ injured, and the test must either be symbolic to the prince's reign or test the character flaws of his mate.**

**On the ninth day, every council member gives over his list of tests to the king, who will hold them and see that they are not changed. Then, the first two tests are announced and the Prince reveals his One to the people.**

**That night, the Prince and his One are given a night to consummate their union (usually only symbolically, as in most cases this has been done). In the morning, they say goodbye, as they will not see each other, except for during the tests, until all the tests are complete ten days later. The One will be kept in the lowest level of the mines, among the poorest visitors to Erebor, and the Prince will stay in the top of the mountain.**

**All tests but the most sexual are held publicly. I think you see where I'm going with this, and thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

Four years ago to the day, Fili had come of age. He had fully expected to sense his One within the day. He had even found the most likely candidate; a handsome dwarf woman he had grown up with. She had a long, silky beard with elaborate braids, and he liked her well enough. When he was a child, he sometimes played in the Mountain with her, and he always had fun, if not so much as when Kili was with him. So he had been somewhat surprised when he sensed nothing with her for a full month after they were both of age. When they were together, he squinched his eyes shut and looked hard for the connection. He felt nothing but an elbow in his side as Kili signaled him that somebody had asked a question.

Two months after his coming-of-age, Fili's childhood friend introduced Fili to her One.

The next three years flew by with no feelings stirring for Fili. Only the same old urge to protect his little brother from everything. He began to be worried- it was rare for a One to be this much younger than her counterpart. And he had visited with all the dwarf women in Erebor within five years of his age, feeling nothing. Perhaps this mysterious dwarf woman lived far away, too far to be sensed. Maybe- he shuddered- he had no One, like Thrain's brother who only reproduced by lying with prostitutes who had lost their One.

All of his friends had found their Ones within a month of their coming-of-age, which only served to make him feel even more the odd one out. And as the years passed, they began to tease him. Good-naturedly at first, but then with more and more malice. Fili didn't mind at first, but as time went by one eventually came up with the thought that had worried him most, phrased almost exactly as it mocked him in his mind.

"Well, my friend, it looks like no dwarrowdam would be with you for all the gold in Erebor. You must have no One, and any who lies with you now must be the worst of the whores." It was not meant to hurt, and yet Fili's eyes welled with tears. He was horrified- he hadn't cried in years- and had just managed to cover it up when Kili's voice joined in.

"I suppose you could not pay a _Man_ to lie with you, my brother." Everything about the jibe was joking, but the water in Fili's eyes overflowed, and he turned and left before anyone could see.

All too soon, it was only a week until Kili's coming-of-age. There was a small celebration planned, and the festivities were supposed to continue a month later when the Ten-Year Celebration occurred for the fourth time in Fili's life.

Fili planned to leave right after the Celebration. If there was no dwarf at the Ten-Year Celebration right for him, then the dwarf must live over a month's journey away or farther. He would travel to the ends of Middle-Earth to find his other half, and then he would return triumphant and take his place as King after Thorin.

Then Kili broke the news.

"I think I've found my One, brother."

It was late the night before Kili came of age, and the brothers were lying in their shared room under the Mountain.

"What's she like?" Fili did not trust himself to say any more.

"Beautiful." Kili's voice grew dreamy. "Long brown beard like nothing you've ever seen, uses an axe. She's a miner."

"Well, I suppose her beard should make up for your lack of one." Fili hadn't meant to spit the words, but they came out venomous and cold.

Kili's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry. I really am. But you shouldn't worry about it. You're a great dwarf, and handsome too. Someone will arrive, probably at the Celebration. Then she can go through the tests and be your mate."

"You're lucky, Kili." Fili spoke without emotion. "This dwarrowdam of yours won't have to go through tests to be with you, because you're not royal. And you won't be marrying in to the line of Durin, because you're already in. You can forget the tests, but my One will be facing humiliation and pain."

"And they'll go through them, for you."

"Good luck with your One, tomorrow." Fili smiled.

"She'll be watching as Thorin announces my majority."

The brothers rolled over as one and went to sleep.

* * *

Kili smiled down at the beautiful miner as he took the stage next to Thorin. Most of the city was watching as he reached his majority, and many were waiting just to see if he'd find his One. Many more were half-hoping they'd be it. The woman he was sure was his One probably wasn't hoping this. To her, he was nothing but another dwarf she'd known growing up, albeit a high-born one. All that, he was confident, would change in three... two... one...

"-and I declare you an adult dwarf of Erebor, prince, archer, and warrior, free to find his One. Kili of the line of Durin, younger prince of Erebor!" Thorin raised Kili from his knees.

_Feeling_ hit Kili like an arrow. It was like all Gandalf's best fireworks at once going off in his head. It was also somehow like all the good food he'd ever tasted. This had to be the feeling of his One. He opened his eyes and scanned the faces of the crowd. None of the faces, he could tell, was simply _right_. Nor was his miner. Kili wilted. He could sense his other half so near... so familiar... but not in the crowd. Now whoever-it-was was moving away, faster and faster.

"I take it you haven't found your One." Thorin had seen Kili's slump.

Kili opened his mouth to say something, but Thorin had moved on to addressing the crowd.

"My nephew is an adult! Celebrations will continue in the banquet hall. We have food for all." The crowd began to trickle away towards the promise of sustenance.

All the while, Kili could feel his One getting away, heading towards the bowels of the Mountain. He wrenched away from Thorin's hand, muttering an excuse, and dashed away after the elusive feeling.

Thorin had missed nothing. He watched Kili go with a faint smile. The boy had obviously felt _something. _Now if only Fili would be so lucky...

* * *

Fili was hiding out in a corner of a grain storeroom. He knew it would be no help. Kili was coming closer... closer... Thoughts raced through Fili's mind.

_This is all a mistake, this has to be, _he thought._ I am the crown prince-my One is female! She will help me carry on Durin's line! What's more, my One shouldn't be my brother! Nobody, not even elves, has a relationship like-like that, with their family! Can I just... have a One and not do anything about it, and just use the bond as one of brothers?__  
_

Then Kili opened the door and all that went out the window. When had he gotten so... attractive? Just seeing his little brother made Fili mad with desire. Fili pulled his little brother in and moved in for a long, lingering kiss, only to be repulsed. Kili's eyes were wide with shock.

"It's... it's you." Kili couldn't seem to form words.

"Well, yes. Who were you expecting, an orc? Of course it's me." Fili honestly couldn't understand why Kili was putting off what all this was so obviously building up to- their first joining.

"You're my One."

"It would seem so."

"And... and this doesn't bother you? We're brothers!"

Fili blinked slowly. "Yes... yes it does. I can't think how I forgot. But it doesn't matter now. If you don't want it, then I certainly shan't take you against your will."

It was Kili's turn to backtrack, although, later, he couldn't remember what made him change his mind. "Nononononononono, who said anything about me not wanting something of you. I do, I want you here and now and hard. Make me remember this moment for the rest of my life."

"I rather think you won't forget this, anyway..." mumbled Fili. "But now I think of it, if we are to join now, it had better not be here. At least we should do it in bed."

Kili grumbled but eventually allowed Fili to carry him to their rooms, sneaking through shadows and dodging through archways, making every effort to remain unseen by those celebrating Kili's coming of age.

Fili laid Kili down carefully on the bed. "Are you sure, Kee?" he asked softly.

Kili's eyes were half-lidded with lust. "Of course I'm sure! I was sure... I can't think how long ago. Probably at least twenty minutes. Come _on!"_

Fili pounced on his brother with an almost-feral growl.

As their mouths were about to meet in a heated kiss, Kili spoke. "Have you... have you ever..."

Fili knew automatically what he was getting at. "No." It was not uncommon for underage dwarves to experiment with others, but Fili never had. He had simply not been desired by the dwarf women, and had not wanted to try for the men. "Have- have-"

Kili reddened and pulled away from Fili. "I, yes, yes once. But it was many years ago, and he-"

"He?" Fili's entire mood darkened with rage. "Did you allow him inside of you?"

"I don't-"

Fili couldn't explain why, but an anger unlike anything he had ever felt overtook him. He threw back his head and screamed.

Leaning down, he silenced his brother's mouth with his own and brutally ripped off Kili's pants. He shoved a finger up inside him and began to cursorily stretch his One as he dashed oil over himself, needing to get inside and erase the stain that Kili's onetime lover had left.

Kili shook against his brother. "Take me, please, please, now, fast!" He dissolved into an incoherent tirade of words, every syllable slurred into the next. "Fuck me, please, now! I can't wait any more..." He bucked his hips up into Fili's hands.

His older brother's senses returned, the lust brought on by this first time with his One gone. He rolled off his brother, turning to face the wall. "I don't think I can, now. I believe you remember the day someone told me any who would lie with me would be nothing but a whore. I also think you may have just validated it." As soon as he said it, he regretted the words, but also didn't trust himself to speak. No matter who Kili had been with in the past, Fili could sense how innocent he still was, and didn't want to lose control to the overwhelming lust he knew would hit him every time he saw Kili until their bond was consummated.

Kili lay there shocked for a moment. His worst fears had been confirmed, all in one moment. Fili hated him... thought he was nothing but a common slut, and all from one mistake he didn't even remember.

_The dwarven warrior towered over Kili, who had never seen anything like him. In fact, looking around, there were many things here he had never before seen. It was his first time in a pub, and his friends had abandoned him to go chase the lasses, leaving Kili alone with the warriors staying in the nearby inn.  
_

_The warrior-Mahal, he was huge- leaned down to stroke Kili's head, then whispered something to his companions, who guffawed._

_"Pretty little thing, isn't he," said a muscled, tattooed dwarf. "I bet he'll be sweet."  
_

_Kili smiled agreeably up from his mug of beer. Everything was kind of mushy and blurry, and he felt soft, like being cradled in a cloud. He stepped forward and hugged the tough warrior. "I'm ver' ver' sweet," he slurred. "And you're very very big and scary." Kili giggled. "Hey, that rhymed!"_

_A smallish dwarf joined the group around Kili. "Don't do it, Vor," he warned. "He's too drunk. And underage, and I'll bet he hasn't done anything before."_

_Vor looked down contemplatively at Kili. "I could almost leave him alone, but he's just too beautiful- it's the chance of a lifetime to have one as pretty as this in my bed. I can bet there'll be dwarves lined up to be with him soon, so I had better take my chance while I've got it."_

_Kili hadn't caught all of the words, but couldn't mistake the suddenly predatory tone. He pulled away and started to weave over to his friend, who he saw over by the beer._

_Vor reached out and caught his wrist. "Come with me, pretty thing. I'll take good care of you."_

_Kili waved drunkenly as he was forcibly dragged out of the bar, smiling agreeably up at his captor as they entered a stand of trees. "It's nice in here, isn't it? I like this tree. And this tree, and this one..." He trailed off as Vor held his hands above his head and began to undress him like a child. "What're you doing now?"  
_

_"You may be off-your-head-drunk, but you're not naive. What do you think I'm doing?" Kili found himself shoved up against a tree. He realized, with a shock, what the warrior meant to do._

_"NO! No, please, no, no, no, I don't want to, please, Vor! You can't just do this!" Kili began to struggle._

_"Oh, young one..." he heard Vor say, then remembered nothing else from that night._

* * *

Kili crawled over to Fili. "I'm so sorry, Fili. I never meant to, I really didn't. I just didn't know what was happening, and Vor, he was so much bigger, and I don't know." He laid a chaste kiss on his brother's brow, and lay down to go to sleep.

**Just to clarify (as if I didn't have enough author notes here) every time Fili and Kili engage in anything sexual, they will feel uncontrollable lust, until they have consummated. Sorry about the crappy writing... but hey! Half-asleep here! And hopefully the ceremonies will begin in a chapter or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that last note was way too long... never again, I swear. Even I kept forgetting the details, so I assumed you would as well.**

There were less than two weeks left until the Ten-Year Ceremony. It had been less than two days since Kili had come of age. Less than two days since Fili had, at long last, found his One. His brother.

He had avoided Kili in the last day. He couldn't bear to look at his little brother, knowing how close he had come in the last day to ruining his innocence. Fili was, bizarrely, much less angry about his brother being with somebody else. The insane feeling of possessiveness was still there-always there- but never quite so strong as it had been. He could see no end to the brothers' separation, was too proud to approach his brother with apologies.

Kili, it seemed, was not. He cornered Fili in the kitchens after only a day.

"I know, I know... I made a bad choice, and I probably ruined any chance of getting all your heart the day I let... let him..." He made a gesture that could not have conveyed anything but sex. "But it was a bad choice, and I was drunk, and I don't even remember. But I really am sorry, and I'll never be with anyone but you again, my brother."

Fili didn't look at his little brother. "That's why I'm avoiding you. We're brothers, it's obscene! I'm meant to protect you, not defile you. Look at you, you're still too young for this."

"I don't care! You may be my brother, but you're also my One. You can't deny it. I can't deny it. I need you, Fili, worse probably than you need me. Do you remember how you felt when you waited for years and years and you couldn't find your One no matter how hard you looked? What you're putting me through now is a thousand times worse. You're making me miserable, _brother._" Kili spat the last word. "I know I can't give you an heir, and that is obviously a problem. But you could be with a woman who lost her One and get a child that way. I don't care, I know I'm probably not worthy of your whole heart, but I only want a piece. Please, Fili, please? Just let me try to be both mate and brother."

Fili's face darkened. "Have you forgotten? It's not that simple. The entire country sees you as my younger brother._ I_ see you as my little Kee. There's no way everyone could be forced to accept us as a mated pair. All this union is destined for is secretive trysts. I have no way to turn you from young prince Kili to the King's mate."

Kili smiled, not allowing his intense fear to show through. "Fine. Announce you have found your One at the Ten-Year. Put me through the tests. If I pass, then nobody will question us."

Fili started, then cringed away from the idea. "No, Kili. I could never do that to you. I've heard the stories of the horrible tests, and if the council guessed who you were, the tests would be near impossible."

"I thought you weren't allowed to say my name."

"That doesn't mean they can't force your identity out. If either you or I give anything away, if they have any sort of foundation for thinking you are Kili, they have only to ask if you are my brother, and I will have to tell them."

Kili shuddered. He, too, had heard stories of the horrible tests from Thorin, who had seen his brother's One go through them. And that had been a politically good match, one the Council members had approved of from the first question. "I don't care. I'll do them, they're not allowed to kill me."

"That doesn't mean they can't destroy you mentally, or torture you, so long as it's not permanent."

"I'll take my chances with that." Kili reached up to lay a passionate kiss on Fili's lips, but was pushed away.

"I can't kiss you, Kili. The lust will take over me, I'll be helpless. And I can't see you as anything but my beloved little Kee right now. I won't ruin my brother like that."

Kili mulled this over, then spoke. "So let's change that. For now, Kee isn't your little brother, that's Kili. Kee is what you call your One, the dwarf you want to take_ right now. _The dwarf who wants to feel you move inside him, the one who wants you to mark you with his seed. Have me, brother."

Fili pressed back into the wall, shaking his head. "No, Kili. You know I'll have no choice if you keep going like that, and is that what you want? To be with me without my consent? I didn't think so."

"Fine." Kili spoke angrily, through his teeth. Then, with an effort, he changed his expression and smiled at his brother. "So be my brother until you're ready to be something else. Go out to the pub tonight with me. As brothers, and that's all. What do you say?"

Fili smiled. "Thanks for understanding. I'd love to."

* * *

Kili didn't know what to do. So he went to his best friend. "Ori?"

The redheaded dwarf looked up from his notes. "Yes?"

"I've found my One."

"Congratulations!" Ori smiled and patted the ground next to him. "So what's the problem?"

"My One doesn't want me." Kili sniffled. "Tells me to go away whenever I try... you know..."

"So make her jealous. It is a her, yes?"

Kili shook his head. "No, it's another boy."

"Then that makes everything that much easier! You're a lovely dwarf, Kili, and there's no way your One doesn't want you in that way. And the fact that he's male means he'll be more dominant of you, right?"

Kili half-smiled. "He's definitely in charge."

"So take him out somewhere, pretend he's not your One like you say he's doing to you, and rub yourself all over all the single guys. They'll go for you because you'll pretend you're looking for someone to spend the night with."

Kili nodded. "And then?"

"Get them to be possessive of you. Your One won't be able to stand for that, not if he has any feelings at all. He'll have to assert his claim, and that's at least one public kiss there. And when you get home... well!" Ori looked pleased with himself.

"But nothing can happen in public. Nobody must realize I've found my One." Kili went for the obvious problem first.

"All the better. All that emotion will build up until he's dragged you somewhere private. And never fear, Kili, I won't tell anyone." Ori hugged his friend, then pushed at him. "Go on, you. I need time to finish these, and you need to go on and get ready."

* * *

Kili pulled his brother into the little pub in the village. He paid for their first beers, then plonked his brother down in a seat and wandered off to socialize, being careful to remain in Fili's line of sight. He zeroed in first on a blonde dwarf who looked a little like Fili, drinking with friends at one of the tables.

The dwarf looked up and saw Kili standing nonchalantly close, trying to decide how to go about making Fili jealous. "Well, lookit!" he roared. "If it isn't the loveliest dwarf I've ever seen, even if he is a bit beardless. C'mere, beauty. We can put a false beard on ye, and then you'll be a bedwarmer fit for a prince." He pulled Kili, who made no resistance, onto his lap.

Kili settled onto the dwarf's lap, trying to ignore the lewd comments from the other dwarfs at the table. Wanting to see the look on his brother's face, he turned to straddle the dwarf's lap, hoisting his beer and taking a swig.

Fili was watching, face impassive, trying not to care any more than he would if this was his brother. Granted, he would have stopped a sibling eventually, but not until he saw the situation get out of hand. But the part of him that saw Kili as his One was screaming to know why he hadn't gone to get Kili the instant he touched the other dwarf.

The brother in question saw that Fili could probably control himself for far too long of his brother being in that situation, so decided to amp up the situation. He began to move on the dwarf's lap, pretending he wasn't disgusted by the hardness poking him.

"Eager little whore, aren't you?" murmured the dwarf. "I wonder if I could just have you ride me, right here at this table..."

Then suddenly a furious prince lifted Kili off his perch. "Excuse me, sir, but that's my little brother you've got there. I think I've got to take him home now. He's obviously had too much to drink. I'm putting him to bed."

"Fili?" asked the dwarf next to the one Kili had been sitting on. "Is that you? You need to catch up... leave your brother and come drink with us!"

"I can't just leave him, my mother would kill me if I let my baby brother come to any harm. And it seems that my immature brother needs someone to put him to bed when it's time, even now he's of age, so I'll come back after he's safe in his room." Fili began to drag Kili away.

"I am not a child!" hissed Kili.

"You think I don't know that? But if you're going to tease me like that, knowing I'm your One, then you don't deserve to be out."

Kili's heart leaped. "So you're going to act on it? You'll be with me, you'll announce you've found your One at the Ten-Year?"

"I can't hurt you like that. So no."

Kili was near tears. "Fine. Be like that. But if you won't have me, then I suppose I'll have to find someone who will." He was, of course, bluffing- he would never give himself to somebody not Fili. But his brother didn't know that. He wrestled himself free of Fili's grip on his wrist, dashing back to the blonde dwarf. "You know what? I think you could get me to ride you in public." His hands moved frantically to the shocked dwarf's pants, and was pulling out his cock when Fili lifted him in a fireman's carry.

"So sorry, but I don't think I can get back to you today. My brother seems intent on publicly embarrassing himself."

Fili dragged Kili all the way back to their room in the heart of the mountain before he threw him down. "Too far, Kee. I can't believe you would do that. Shaming the line of Durin publicly, offering public sex to somebody while your One watches..."

"I only wanted you," Kili whispered. "You wouldn't... and I'm so sorry... but you can't expect me to deal with this. It's cruel! And I know I'm not a dwarf woman with a fine beard, but I am your One. And I want you to acknowledge that." He reached up for a kiss, and this time Fili didn't push him away.

Later, neither remembered how it happened, but Kili was lying naked and exposed on the bed, and Fili was crouching over him, shirtless. Kili moaned as the first finger opened him up, moving and exploring tantalizingly slowly. Then he had had enough.

"Another!"

"So demanding, Kee... but I am yours to command." Fili added another, scissoring them, meeting Kili's lips with a hungry kiss to help distract from the burning. Kili whimper-screamed into his mouth, making Fili stop and pull back. "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare!" Kili exclaimed. "I'm always sure with you, Fili. Keep going, I know you must be trying to control yourself, but I'm no delicate thing. I'm a Dwarf, I can take whatever you can give me."

Fili grinned, reaching for the oil on the nightstand, oiling himself up while his brother watched with wide, excited eyes.

"Faster, nadadith!"

Fili planted his hands on either side of his brother, entering his prone body in one swoop. Kili screamed in a strange mix of pain and pleasure, borderline ecstatic as the two joined for the first time.

Fili felt it too. There was an overwhelming sense of closeness with his brother, an incredible feeling like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was even better than his first sight of Kili as an adult dwarf. It was like all the good food he'd ever had mixed with all his happy moments ever, and it was better than that.

"Move," hissed Kili, eyes closed, face scrunched up from the overload of feeling.

Fili jerkily moved out, then slammed his body back into his One's, picking up the rhythm as he went, until he and Kili were moving together seamlessly.

Kili felt a fire building in his belly, a tickling, creeping feeling that forced his entire body to convulse with desire for his brother. "Faster!"

Fili obligingly sped up yet more, hitting Kili's prostate every time, taking delight in the way it made Kili move, watching his little brother- his little brother, he repeated mentally, although the thought no longer made him cringe as it once had- move underneath him. It was beautiful, and he too could feel himself approaching climax.

Kili looked up adoringly at his big brother. "You really are my One, aren't you?" It was a question.

"How could you ever doubt that?" Fili smiled. "Especially when I do this..." He leaned down and kissed Kili full on the lips, feeling the specialness he was quickly realizing only came from being with his One flood him.

"Then you are mine?"

"Always and forever, brother mine. I have always been yours."

Kili smirked, leaned up, and flipped the pair over so that he was seated full on his brother's cock, feeling his entire body shake as the intrusion plunged farther into his body. He was going to come... but no. He had to hold it off.

Fili smiled. "Caught me off guard there, Kee. But not for long..." The pair flipped again, teetering on the edge of the bed. The final shift of Fili within his brother was too much, and Kili found himself shaking, screaming his brother's name as he came between their stomachs.

Fili lasted no longer, coming with a rush inside his brother.

"So if you're my One... you'll be announcing it at the Ten-Years in a couple weeks?"

"No. I won't do that to you, Kili. It'll be horrible for you."

"I don't care..." Kili smiled, rocking a little on Fili's now flaccid member. "It means we'll be accepted, it means everything! We won't be each other's Ones in Mahal's eyes until we do this. We can't have a ceremony until we do this."

"I still won't do this to you."

"And if I want it? I'll announce it if you won't. Then everyone will know I'm your One, and you'll be forced to put me through the tests. But the judges will know, and they'll disapprove, and then we _know_ it'll be worse for me."

"You won't really do it," Fili said confidently.

"Oh yes? Then you don't know me as well as you think you do, my brother. My One." Kili laid a last kiss on his brother's nose, before slowly unseating himself from Fili's cock.

"Just keep all this-" Fili gestured between them- "a secret, and we'll see."

"Yes!" Kili exuberantly punched the air.

A knock sounded at the door, and the brothers exchanged a glance. The brothers exchanged a glance, and Kili frantically finished extracting Fili's cock from within him. Only one dwarf knocked that forcefully- Thorin Oakenshield.

Fili grabbed an elderly shirt from the floor and used it to wipe Kili's release from their stomachs, quickly rubbing at Kili's entrance before shoving his stunned brother in the direction of his closet.

The brothers dressed in what was probably record time before stumbling out the door to Thorin.

The King under the Mountain looked them up and down, wrinkling his nose. "Fili, what is wrong with your hair? Your braids are so messy, they're an absolute disgrace! Have your brother braid them as we go- we're already late for the welcoming feast with the dwarves of the Iron Hills. And your pants are on backwards."

Fili turned a shade of red neither of his dark-haired relatives had previously seen, and stumbled back into his and Kili's chambers.

Fili and Kili left the feast early that night. Dain was nice enough, and all, but there came a point where Kili had had enough of watching his subjects flirt with Fili. The two princes pled illness, escaping to their rooms for the rest of the night.

Fili rolled off from on top of his younger brother, extracting himself from Kili's hole and lying down beside him. "I've come to a decision, Kili. I won't be putting you through the tests, at least not this ten-year. You're too young, and I couldn't bear to see you hurt." He held up a hand to forestall Kili's pleading. "Maybe another time. And let me warn you in advance, if you tell someone, I'll deny it. And I'll refuse you and break our bond. I know it seems harsh, but I just... no. I love you too much, Kee. You have to understand... right?"

His question fell on deaf ears. Kili pushed him away, climbing, naked and cum-stained, out of Fili's bed. "Then what does that make me? Just a quick fuck? I can't be your One, if you won't even acknowledge me publicly. Let me tell _you_ something, Fili. We're over. I don't care how I feel, I don't care if I love you, but I won't be back to your bed until you have announced to the Council that you found your One. It's better this way anyway- traditionally I never should have come to your bed at all."

"But that's only a ceremony, it's not real-"

Kili cut his brother off. "I don't care. I really don't." _He cared, he really did, don't be like this, Fili, brother mine- _"I love you. But until you can show me that you love me back- by publicly taking me as your consort- I don't think I should have anything to do with you."

Fili watched his brother walk away naked, over to the spare bedroom they almost never used, even when they were only children, and cursed himself. _But I'll never do that to you, Kili. I promise. You won't suffer on my account._

**Okay, that's all before the testing! But don't count on it... next chapter goes up at 13 reviews, so review review review! Since testing begins, leave me ideas about what tests to have, ok? Also this is un-betad again cause its insanely hard to get one... volunteers anyone? Much appreciated. Also sorry about the summary-ish ness, but I'm super tired and I just wanted to get this up. Don't forget to make my day and review... in honor of St. Patrick's day? Cause I'm super Irish? (can't do the accent though, sadness)**


End file.
